East Harrow
East Harrow is, so far, the central town in the game. It exists at the center of the map, northwest of the Death Zone. Its mascot is the mysterious and noble Yeti. History Order was kept in East Harrow by Sheriff Harridan for a long time before the arrival of Jimmy Dudeson. After this, Jimmy quickly took ownership of the hospital and once the Sheriff was incapacitated by the Burned Man, Jimmy quickly converted many of the townsfolk to Singers. Soon after this, he named himself the leader of East Harrow. Medicine and gas were constantly in shortage in East Harrow for a long time, and the town was constantly in anxiety over having enough. As of late, the shortages have been met by the events in The Kingdom of South Harrow as well as the liberation of Best Harrow. Jimmy was been run out of town due to a violent coup by Crudhammer in conjunction with the Conjoining of East Harrow. With help from Omie-Wise and Marilyn's retrieval of a red vine from the Death Zone, Crudhammer managed to free half the town on the condition they went to the Death Zone to get more red vines. This force was primarily basses from the Dudeson Family Singers and they were decimated. The other half of the town was recused by Tammy and brought to Toad's Manor. When Bertha came to town and attacked Honeytree, the northwestern tenements built by Jimmy were destroyed. Honeytree recovered from the attack and renamed the town Honeytree Harrow. Notable Locations in East Harrow The Northern Derelicts There are a set of dilapidated houses in the northern part of East Harrow. Lots of the criminal activity in East Harrow has been focused there, as well as the immigrant traffic before the temporary housing was built to the west. Recently they have been crushed by Gromm riding on Omie-Flies. The Sheriffs Office/The Gravytree The former office of Sheriff Harridan. After he was attacked, it became a temporary HQ for the Falcons. It has a gun locker and a jail cell. After Honeytree took over the town, Marilyn renovated the office and turned it into a bar called the Gravytree. The Hospital One of the focal features of East Harrow is the hospital run by Value. It is always short on space and resources. Jimmy Dudeson's personal torture chamber is in a closet in the hospital. After Value escaped to the Arby's, the hospital continued to run with reduced effectiveness. Abondo's Treehouse The only tree in miles was Abondo's personal sanctum. It is full of sophisticated technology. The Sugar Shack Part of Tammy's threshold, the Sugar Shack is a restaurant where Crudhammer performs and also serves as the HQ for the Ghosts. Dudeson Gardens A bunch of stones, Jimmy Dudeson declared it his gardens. Often the site of gatherings in East Harrow. Nirt's Butcher Shop Nirt's butcher shop, where the signature dish is a mysterious meat said to come from "Yetis". The Market In the center of East Harrow is a sometimes bustling marketplace, which saw a decline in use after the gas shortage and Death Zone expansion. The Factory Though not marked on the map, there is a factory that does machinework in East Harrow. It has fashioned things like Sen-f's ball and chain. The most skilled technician in the factory is Mimi. Jimmy Dudeson's Office Jimmy Dudeson has an office in the west part of the town, near the gardens. It contains a desk and many stones. Category:Places Category:Cities